


look at the wonderful mess that we made.

by wolfatthedoor



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: ((i really love benji okay??)), F/F, F/M, and benji is an awkward but nice guy, but bechloe are aca-moms and emily is their aca-child, idk what this is, lovechild au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfatthedoor/pseuds/wolfatthedoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"benji starts to fiddle with emily's hand and she thinks he is one step away from calling beca "mrs. mitchell". she's not sure how beca would take it."</p><p>or the one where beca is constantly testing if benji is worthy of emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the wonderful mess that we made.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what this is. i turned into pitch perfect trash overnight ((literally, i watched the two movies in one go and then proceeded to do the same thing the next night)) and the concept of aca-moms would. not. leave. me. alone. so, here's this. i know it's trash. i don't even know if it counts as lovechild au, but it's something.

Emily doesn't think. She just panics. Panics and makes a call.

       She doesn't expect anything out from it. Just to hear Beca telling her she can do it and that she's a Legacy not only because of her mother, but also because of all the Bellas that initiated her and that there's no one better to be captain.

       So when Beca tells her to stay put for a few days and Chloe yells through the phone that she _has_ to keep it together for the time being, an alarm goes off in her head but she doesn't pay attention to it because these new girls are driving her crazy and not even Fat Amy can get them in line.

//

Emily walks to campus with her headphones on. Not because of the same reasons Beca did, but because she's tired and she's looking for songs for the new sets since she can't exactly do the same thing as Beca and she can't ask her to make mixes for the Bellas on top of all of her record job.

       Days like these is when she misses her former sisters more. Sure, Amy stayed and is currently teaching an Australian civilization class at Barden, mainly because Bumper's fling with the Voice failed and Christina literally kicked him out, so he came back for his security staff position.

       But the other girls are gone.

       Cynthia Rose is currently in Maine and apparently she moved in with her girlfriend that no one knew she had and settled down and if the group chat is to be trusted, she might be thinking about proposing and oh my god, that might mean a Bellas reunion and Emily should be more excited about CR getting married instead of seeing all of her sisters together again, but whatever. She really misses them.

       Stacie is at the MIT. Apparently studying astrophysics or something equally amazing.

       Flo wasn't deported but she's currently dealing with some bureaucracy crap.

       Jessica and Ashley moved to Washington together because Ashley got an internship at the Smithsonian and apparently is something really top secret.

       No one really knows what Lilly is doing, but Emily hopes it's not something terribly illegal. Although she has a feeling that Lilly might never be caught.

       Beca stayed in Atlanta and she swears it's because her internship was going somewhere and her boss was actually treating her like a colleague instead of just an intern (even if he still calls her _Reggie_ ) and because she might need to be close to Emily in case Emily finishes another song. But Emily suspects it has something to do with Chloe more than anything else. Even if Beca refuses it every time the subject is approached.

       Chloe stayed too, that's safe to say. After graduation she got herself an apartment and convinced Beca to move in with her. Emily herself helped them get settled. Chloe's now teaching a music class at the same high school Emily attended. Beca keeps saying it's a Glee club.

_“It's not a Glee club, Beca!”_

_“They sing about their feelings, Chloe. It is a Glee club.”_

       Emily smiles fondly at the memory.

       And as for the boys... Well.

       Jesse moved to New York to work scoring a show. He said he had to start somewhere and that he had to work his way to the movies. He and Beca had an easy break up, and Emily thinks is mainly because of the fondness they genuinely have for each other.

       Benji, bless his soul, decided to go through grad school at Barden. She hadn't ask him to stay because she knew he wanted to follow Jesse to New York and get his masters in robotics there, but when he casually mentioned he was staying she hugged him for ten minutes straight and then they proceeded to heavily make out. There are so many people she can miss on a daily basis and Benji is not one she wants to stop seeing every day.

       She makes her way through still disorientated freshmen and when she looks up, she sees Benji balancing his text books and a coffee with little success. She walks up to him, taking one earbud out and smiles brightly at him when he spots her.

       “Morning, handsome,” she says and feels giddy.

       His smile is shy but sincere and Emily can see the blush forming in his cheeks. She kisses him and snags his coffee, taking a sip.

       Benji puts his books in his backpack and takes the coffee from Emily. He leans and kisses her cheek. “Good morning, Em. Are we still up for movie night?”

       Emily sighs. “I don't know. I have practice with the girls and Amy promised she'd be there and I hope I can pitch slap some sense into them. I don't know how Beca did it.”

       Benji wraps his arms around her and she rests her head on his shoulder. “Hey, Beca didn't do it alone. Chloe helped her a big deal. You're doing this by yourself. Don't worry, it'll come around.”

       Emily sighs again. “Yes, I hope so,” she kisses him again and of course that's when Amy decides to interrupt.

       “Oi! Hands off the aca-child.”

       Benji makes a move to step backwards but Emily grabs him by the waist and laughs. Amy winks at her and continues her path.

       “She's kidding,” Emily assures him.

       Benji nods a few times before kissing her goodbye and sending her off to her classes.

//

Her day is uneventful.

       Classes fly by and in between them she tries to figure the set for the regionals but fails miserably. She grimaces as she remembers how their annual frat party presentation was a mess and she was too tired to yell at the girls after. She just sat them down around her and looked disappointingly at them, sighing and hoping they got the message. They did. For like, three days. Then they went back to be a mess.

       And she really needs them to be focused and to take this seriously because she's a Legacy and she's not about to let her mom and Beca and Chloe down.

       She bumps into Fat Amy in the hallways and reminds her that she has to stop by the auditorium later to scare the girls into working but she knows that's not likely to happen anymore because she can make out Bumper's figure at the corner making really dirty and inappropriate faces at Amy and just sighs.

       Amy apologizes anyway and Emily finds it sweet. She tells her no to worry and that she'll figure it out somehow but Amy is no longer paying attention to her or even in her near vicinity, so she drops her head and walks to the Bellas house, currently occupied by her and two juniors, because the rest of the girls are freshmen.

       She opens the door and drops her keys in the bowl in the kitchen counter and walks up the stairs to her room. Which used to be Beca and Amy's old room. Half way through the stairs she hears giggles and a hushed “ _dude, stop that_ ” that certainly doesn't belong to any of the girls.

       She pokes her head into her room and squeals when she sees both Beca and Chloe fooling around in her bed.

       She tackles them both in a hug before Beca can make a sarcastic comment.

       “Legacy, you are literally on top of me,” Beca says.

       “And that's usually my place,” Chloe says casually.

       Beca stammers and coughs while Chloe giggles. Emily sits up in her bed and stares at them with a huge smile and her arms itch to hug them again.

       “You're here!” And she launches herself at Chloe because she gives amazing hugs and she's really missed them. Beca pats her back awkwardly and Chloe kisses the side of her head before letting go.

       “What are you guys doing here?” She asks, because she really has no idea but she's _stoked_ to see them.

       “You called,” Beca says as if that explains everything.

       “Duh,” Chloe makes a face and then smiles.

       “I called?”

       “You called Beca in the middle of a breakdown because you couldn't get your girls in order so now we are here to help you with that because regionals are in three weeks,” Chloe clarifies and Beca nods along.

       “Thank the aca-gods,” she breathes.

       “Alright,” Beca rubs her hands together and smirks. “Where are your girls?”

//

All the girls are looking dumbly at them. Emily stands between Chloe and Beca and feels powerful, her hands resting on her hips.

       Fat Amy runs into the auditorium, her shirt buttoned all wrong and her hair tousled and Emily doesn't really want to know what was she doing. She looks at Chloe and the ginger gives her a cryptic smile and a wink.

       Emily nods not really knowing what Chloe did and turns to her girls. She smirks at them. They are gonna get _so_ pitch slapped.

//

Fat Amy sits on a chair and works the girls through a very painful looking cardio while she eats a Snickers bar. That's pure evil.

       Emily is currently beside Beca, picking songs for the set. Beca teaches her how to blend one song into another but not how to mash, upon Emily's insistence that that is Beca and Chloe's Bellas thing and that she's trying for something similar but not the same.

       Chloe stands on Beca's left side, paying attention but mostly playing with Beca's perforations. After they have a pretty solid set, Chloe steps up and grabs Emily by the arm and they start planning choreography. After they get the steps of the first song down, Fat Amy calls them to the front in a formation, then slouches beside Beca on the piano.

       Emily steps up with Chloe by her side and the ginger works them through the choreography. Emily has no trouble following her, being trained by her and all, but the girls are clumsy. Fat Amy yells at them and Beca makes sarcastic remarks. Emily tries to pep talk them, but Chloe is severe and makes them run a lap when one of them messes up.

       Emily runs with them, trying to come off as a supportive captain and all. While they are doing their time, she notices Chloe literally sits on Beca's lap and animatedly talks with Amy, probably catching up. Beca seems unbothered, her hand resting on Chloe's leg and tries not to laugh at something Fat Amy says. Emily smiles at this. She's really missed them.

//

At the end of practice, the girls are worn down to their shoes, but Emily feels like buzzing. She talks to the girls and tells them practices are going to be like this from on and some of them groan. Fat Amy calls them out on it and they shut up. But apparently this was a good idea. The girls actually listen to her now and the freshmen look properly chastised. Which is good. Maybe now they can actually practice for the regionals.

       The girls file out, although some of them stop to chat with Chloe, Beca and Amy. Mostly just with Chloe and Amy because Beca is looking anywhere but them.

       After the auditorium is empty but for the four of them, Amy tells them she's got unfinished business and Beca puts her hands over her ears and Emily considers it a great idea, especially when Amy starts talking about how sexy Bumper is and that thing he does with -- Ugh! Thankfully Chloe interrupts her before she can continue and traumatize Emily forever.

       “Aca-child,” Amy salutes Emily and nods at Chloe and Beca before dashing out and Emily starts packing her things up.

       “Hey, guys,” she turns around and finds Beca hiding herself in the crook of Chloe's neck and Chloe sporting a really smug grin.

       “Guys,” she repeats herself because she's not sure they heard her.

       “'Sup, Legacy?” Beca tries to play it cool, but her blush is evident.

       “Benji and I are gonna watch Star Wars tonight at his place. You wanna joins us?”

       Chloe smiles brightly. “Of course! Anything to see young Harrison Ford.”

       Beca makes a face. “I never got around to watch Star Wars.”

       Emily gasps. “That ends tonight.”

       Chloe drags Beca out of the auditorium, Emily close behind. She glances down at their intertwined hands and smiles.

//

Emily texts Benji on their way to the Bellas house.

       “ _Hey. Do u mind if beca and chloe hang out w/us tonite?_ ”

       “ _Not at all_ ,” he texts right back. “ _Could u pick some food up, tho? I'm still in class_ ”

       “ _Sure ;)_ ”

       Beca coughs to call her attention. Emily looks up from her phone, smiling but a frown begins to form when she sees Beca's expression.

       “What?”

       “So,” she starts. “You and Benji, huh?” She coughs again and Chloe turns her head to hide a smile.

       “Yeah?” Emily prompts.

       “Are you guys, you know, going --,” she huffs and raises her shoulders. “Going steady?”

       Chloe does an awful job of containing her laughter.

       Beca does not seem amused by this.

       Emily blushes a deep red and starts to babble. “Yeah. I mean, I hope. I mean, he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend, so we're dating, so I really think we're,” she twists her mouth, “going steady.”

       Beca nods. “Does he treat you well?”

       Now that's more in the ground of things Emily can manage without babbling. “Oh, yeah,” she smiles dreamily. “He's really nice and cute and a total gentleman, also,” she assures Beca with a jerk of her hand.

       Beca tries not to smile but looks pleased with Emily's answer.

//

Emily takes a quick shower and changes into sweats and a light t-shirt.

       When she comes out of the bathroom she waves one of the girls goodnight and walks down the stairs to find Chloe and Beca on the couch. Beca's head on Chloe's lap while she scrolls through her phone.

       Chloe looks up and beams at her. “Ready?”

       Emily nods and Chloe pats Beca's arm. The former captain stands up with a groan and grabs Chloe's hand, following Emily outside.

//

They pick up a large pizza and a six pack of beers. Chloe looks pointedly at Beca.

       “What? I'm 22.”

       “Yes, but Em isn't.”

       Beca looks at Emily and shrugs. “She's having water. Right, Em?”

       Emily nods but Chloe doesn't seem to buy it.

       Especially when Beca passes her a beer when they are sitting on Benji's couch and Benji is setting up the DVD.

       Chloe glares at Beca. “She's just having one, Chlo. And we're watching her.”

       Chloe still glares at her.

       When Benji sits down next to her the couch feels a little crowded. And the setting feels a lot like a double date, if she were ever to do a double date with her parents, because Beca starts talking and Emily wishes she could sink down further into the couch.

       “So, Benji,” and Emily feels Benji go rigid next to her. “You stayed at Barden, huh?”

       Benji stumbles his answer. And Emily isn't sure if Beca actually understands it, because it sounds a lot like when Benji couldn't form words while talking to her.

       “Was it for Em?” Beca casually asks.

       Benji mumbles something that sounds like a weak “yeah” and Emily beams at him, grabbing his face and kissing him soundly.

       “Oh, so we are on that base?” Beca asks, amused.

       Chloe smacks her arm. “Be nice.”

       Beca raises her arms in defeat and the rest of the movie is spent in relative silence, except for the parts in which Benji squeals and Emily giggles and those rare comments Chloe makes about Harrison Ford and Beca grumbling out an “I'm right here”.

       All in all, is a pretty good night.

       Before Benji can convince them to stay for the next one, Chloe and Beca are up, Chloe saying that she has class early in the morning. Benji nods and walks them to the door. Emily stays back and takes her time in kissing him goodnight. When they part, Benji is blushing furiously and smiling softly, looking at her with all the love she knows he feels for her. She stands back and bumps into Beca, who is eying Benji up and down. Benji starts to fiddle with Emily's hand and she thinks he is one step away from calling Beca “Mrs. Mitchell”. She's not sure how Beca would take it.

       Chloe smiles and hugs Benji. “Thank you for having us, Benji. We had so much fun,” she says genuinely. Benji half returns the hug and nods.

       Then Beca steps up and _shakes_ his hand. She shakes his hand. As if that was a normal thing to do with someone that you've known for over four years.

       “Benji,” she simply says, but there's a smile trying to make its way into her face. Benji smiles back, so there's that.

       Emily kisses his cheek and wishes him a goodnight and promises to text him when she's in the house. By then, Chloe and Beca have already made their way downstairs while Chloe is saying “I told you to be nice” to Beca.

       They walk Emily to the Bellas house and Emily bids them goodbye with a hug and a sincere “thank you”. Beca rubs her hand on her back, not as awkwardly as she'd expect and Chloe kisses her forehead. It all feels so domestic it makes Emily's heart clench. She's really missed them.

//

Emily works her girls hard for regionals.

       She thinks they might be the best.

       She hopes the Trebles aren't strong this year.

//

For regionals, Benji, Chloe and Beca show up.

       They end up in second place, behind the Trebles. And Emily should mind, should care and should talk to the girls but Benji is wrapping her in a hug and lifting her off the ground and then offering her flowers and Emily can't find it in her to yell at the girls.

       She lets them go and then kisses Benji sweetly.

       Chloe and Beca come up behind him. Beca pats his shoulder several times and Benji smiles shyly at her but Beca gives him a small smile without saying anything.

       “How was I? Did the set sound good? How many times did the girls mess up? I'll talk to them,” she starts to ramble and Chloe puts a hand on her arm and squeezes.

       “You were good. You need to work on some things,” Chloe starts and Emily makes a face. “Okay, in too many things, but by semifinals you'll be ready,” she finishes with a smile.

       “C'mon, let's go celebrate,” Beca says. “I'm craving Wendy's.”

       So they go out and have dinner and again it feels like a double date, with Chloe and Beca sitting right in front of them and looking as if they were evaluating Emily and Benji as a couple. Which feels weird. But eventually that weirdness wears out when Beca snorts at something Chloe says and some soda comes out of her nose and Benji tries not to laugh around the fry he's trying to eat but fails.

       They part ways after the dinner Beca paid and Emily gets on the passenger seat of Benji's car.

       “Hey, are Beca and Chloe dating?” He asks, starting the car.

       “Not that I know of. Why?”

       “It's just,” he scratches the back of his ear. “When we hang out, they act like a couple.”

       “They always act like a couple,” Emily points out, because that's their thing. Chloe drags Beca around and Beca says no every once in a while. It's how their relationship works and Emily has never questioned it.

       “Do they  _always_ act like a married couple around you? Or just when I'm around? Because Beca gives off a very scary mom-vibe.”

       _Well, yeah_ , Emily thinks. She remembers one time when Stacie was exhausted from practice and had called Chloe “mom” and Beca “dad” because she was too tired to actually call them by their names. Chloe didn't seem to mind and Beca only complained mildly. And Fat Amy calls her “aca-child” and one time told her it was because Beca had literally taken her under her wing, so that made Beca her “aca-mom”. Emily makes a thoughtful noise because Benji is still waiting for her answer and then switches the radio on, American Authors blasting through the speakers.

//

For semifinals, her mom, her actual mom not her aca-mom, shows up. Although her aca-mom and Chloe show up too. Along with the rest of the former Bellas. And Benji, with flowers.

       They actually make it to first place this time and everything is perfect because everyone she loves is right here.

       Her mom, her actual mom, and Benji gush over how great she was and how awesome of a captain she is. Emily hugs them fiercely and kisses them on the cheek.

       Stacie walks over them and tells them they are going to throw a party on the Bellas house and that Mrs. Junk is totes invited because Stacie somehow managed to befriend her mom during Worlds last year and it's sort of weird but her mom declines the offer and tells them to have fun.

       Before they leave, Emily catches her mom talking to Beca and Chloe in the parking lot and frowns.

       “Maybe they are sharing mom tips,” Benji provides once he sees where she's looking.

       Chloe laughs at something her mother says and Beca just shakes her head. Her mom hugs them goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and pats Beca's arm, with a soft smile in her face.

       “Yeah,” she agrees. “Maybe they are.”

//

At the Bellas house, Beca is in DJ duty, Chloe and Stacie dancing close to her. They are in the backyard and even some Trebles showed up. Her girls are dancing and some are crowded around Fat Amy, probably taking shots and hoping they can drink the australian under the table. Emily smirks, they won't.

       Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia Rose are having an intense beer pong game against some Trebles.

       Lilly is entertain some guests with a magic trick involving knives that Emily would be afraid of if there was someone else performing it.

       Benji shows up behind her and hugs her, his cheek rubbing her ear. She leans back and closes her eyes, feeling happy.

       “Hey,” Benji starts. “If Beca is your aca-mom and she's married to Chloe, does that make Chloe your aca-mom too?”

       Emily scoffs. “We don't even know if they're dating, Benji.”

       “They totally are. Beca was never like that around Jesse.”

       Emily thinks about it watching them. Beca is lowering her headphones and Chloe is stepping in front of the table where all her equipment is set, Stacie gone to steal Amy's shots. Beca hands her headphones to Chloe, who puts them on in just one ear, and steps behind her, guiding Chloe's hands with her own through the mix set. She says something in Chloe's ear that makes the ginger throw her head back laughing and Emily watches Beca just  _stare_ at Chloe. Then Beca's hands are on Chloe's again moving up and down the set and the bass in the song drops and the little crowd gathered in the house cheers and Chloe turns around to smile at Beca and Beca nods, smiling the biggest smile Emily's ever seen on her.

       “Maybe. But I'm not about to call her aca-mom anytime soon.”

       Benji kisses her cheek. “Chloe or Beca?”

       “Both.”

//

The former Bellas spend the night, camping in the living room. Even Amy stays instead of running off to wherever Bumper is.

       When Emily walks down the stairs, Chloe is already in kitchen brewing coffee and Stacie is making grilled cheese sandwiches.

       They notice her and she smiles, going straight for the Cheerios.

       “Hey,” she says.

       “Good morning, Em,” they say almost in unison.

       “Legacy, do you have bacon? It's good for hangovers,” Stacie asks, putting one sandwich in a plate and moving to the next.

       “Says the rocket scientist,” Chloe bumps Stacie with her hip.

       “It's astrophysics. I'm not building anything,” Stacie reminds her. Emily goes to the fridge and checks but she's sure she's not going to find anything there. And she doesn't. If there's something the girls like is bacon.

       “Nope. No bacon. Zero. Out of bacon,” she says, grabbing the carton of milk and closing the fridge with a huff.

       Beca stumbles into the kitchen, looking half like a zombie and half like a sleepwalker. She immediately attaches herself to Chloe's back.

       “Why are you up?”

       Chloe wiggles in her arms, and pours two cups of coffee, leaving one for Stacie and handing the other to Beca. “Because someone has to make coffee so you're not grumpy all day,” she says and leans down to give Beca a chaste kiss on the lips.

       Emily doesn't register it, mainly because neither Beca nor Stacie make a huge deal out of it and also because she's half asleep still.

       Half way through her plate of Cheerios the rest of the former Bellas start filtering in the kitchen. They sit down at the counter, squeezed to save space, and practically inhale the sandwiches Stacie made.

       They start a low chatter, with some of Emily's girls joining them. They mostly finish catching up, because last night they were too busy getting drunk and Emily thinks Cynthia Rose and Amy tried to start a riff off, but she can't be sure. Amy was too drunk to rhyme.

       “Alright guys,” Cynthia Rose stands up and raises her arms. “I been meaning to tell you,” she wriggles her hands together. “I proposed! And she said yes!”

       There is a general squee around the table and a low applause and suddenly everyone is enveloping Cynthia Rose in a group hug.

       “So, y'all are invited. We're gonna send the invitations soon,” then she looks at Emily. “And we're planning the wedding for after the finals so you can come and stop being stressed.”

       Emily bounces on her place and throws herself around CR, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she says then stands back and breathes. “And congratulations!”

//

They have a pretty lazy day around the house, mostly playing board games and watching movies, until the late afternoon when Stacie stands up and tells them she has a plane to catch. After that, the rest stand up and start collecting their things.

       Jessica and Ashley share a cab to the airport. Cynthia Rose and Stacie another.

       Chloe gives Lilly a ride to the bus station. Chloe hugs Emily and kisses her forehead and tells her to keep the good work and keep her girls in line, hugs Amy and tells her to behave and kisses Beca on the lips reminding her to pick up milk on her way home. Beca grumbles her answer but Chloe beams at her.

       Beca says her goodbyes and tells them she better buy that milk now because later she's probably going to forget. She also tells Emily to give her a call if her girls give her a hard time and sets off walking.

       And that's when it hits Emily.

       “Oh my aca-god,” she grabs Amy's arm to stop her. “They are dating. Chloe and Beca are dating. Like married-couple-living-together dating.”

       Fat Amy scoffs. “No offense, Legacy, but you are the dumbest aca-child to date.”

       Emily laughs and lets Amy go. Benji is going to say “I told you” to her. And then insist that Beca is actually scarier than her actual mom.

//

Practice is easier after the former Bellas' visit. It's like the girls actually have their heads on the game and they cooperate. Emily likes to think her sisters are somewhat of an example to her girls, after all, they did win Worlds.

       Choreography is down. Halsey and Lorde make the set an explosive one (after asking for permission to Beca and receiving a " _yeah, Em, whatever. As long as it's not Taylor Swift_ " for an answer).

       Emily is finally hopeful of her girls.

//

During the finals, the Trebles go first, and they make a number fully dedicated to Fall Out Boy and Emily has to give it to them, they are good. But hopefully not as good as her Bellas.

       Benji comes up to her while she's still backstage and tells her the three of her moms are here. Emily looks at him oddly, but then catches the joke and swats at his arm.

       "So, with whom are you sitting?" She asks, all innocent eyes.

       Benji gulps. "With your mom," he thinks it twice. "Your actual mom."

//

They win. They actually win the finals. Emily took the Bellas to the finals and they won.

       Emily feels like she's on top of the world. And maybe that has to do half with her being currently carried on the shoulders of two of her girls backstage.

       Her mom, her actual mom, hugs her the moment her girls put her in the ground and tells her how proud she is of her.

       Benji kisses her and gives her flowers.

       Chloe kisses her cheek and gives her chocolates. Beca hugs her and tells her "you did it, kid."

       Yeah, Emily feels on top of the world.

//

Chloe and Beca can't stay in New York much longer. They promised Cynthia Rose to get to Maine as soon as possible to help her with the planning and stuff. Also, there might be a surprise Bellas number for CR and her wife-to-be, but if you ask Emily she'll say she knows nothing about it.

       Her Bellas throw a party in the hotel where they are staying and leave the next night.

       Emily stays with her mom and Benji to choose a dress for her and a suit for him to wear to the wedding. She insists that they have to match and he doesn't refuse, but she's sure he'll disappear himself if he has to go through another suit fitting session. She pats his cheek and kisses him briefly. She loves him.

       They have dinner together, the three of them, and Emily's mom tells Benji she's glad her daughter found someone as nice and caring and patient as him. Benji goes three different shades of red in under 3 minutes.

       By the end of the night, Benji huddles closer to her and whispers, "see? Your aca-mom would never tell me that."

       Emily feigns to be offended. "How dare you? Chloe totally would."

       Benji huffs. "She's not the one I was referring to."

       Emily doesn't say anything further, because probably Beca would never say something like that because that's not Beca's style. She'd probably say it in a more sarcastic fashion, but either way she thinks Benji would get the meaning.

//

Her mom flies back to Atlanta and Emily and Benji fly to Boston, then they take a train to Maine.

       They arrive early, the only ones there being Chloe, Beca, Stacie and Aubrey. Emily rehearses with them, while Aubrey yells orders at the venue employees and Cynthia Rose snatches Benji for sound checking duties.

       While they are taking a break, Stacie brings up the rooms issue.

       "I mean, Mrs. and Mrs. Beale is an obvious one," Stacie casually says and Beca leaps out of her chair at this but Chloe puts an arm around her waist and sits her on her lap. Beca turns at her and pouts, actually pouts. _That's a first,_ Emily thinks.

       "You wouldn't take my name?" Beca asks and woah! Stop that train right there. Is Beca talking about marriage with Chloe? Beca Mitchell talking about marriage? Damn, Chloe definitely brought Beca out of her shell. _That's love, aca-bitches_ , Emily can't help but think.

       Chloe makes a face and wrinkles her nose.

       Stacie scoffs. "C'mon, Mitchell. We all know you'd take her name in a heartbeat."

       Beca crosses her arms and frowns, still sitting on Chloe's lap.

       "But, anyway. That wasn't the point," Stacie continues and points at Emily. "You are sharing a room with mister magician."

       Emily blushes, she can't help it. "Yeah. It wouldn't be the first time, really."

       And when she turns to look at Beca she knows that was the wrong thing to say because Beca is frowning intensively now and Chloe looks like she really is trying to hold her down.

       "What?"

       Emily turns to Stacie for help, but she's too amused by the situation to do anything else besides giggling.

       _Aca-fuck_.

       "Yeah. We've slept together. One time we had a very long movie marathon so I crashed at his place and we slept together," she tries to explain but she knows that she needs to stop talking because Beca looks ready to kill Benji. And Stacie keeps laughing and Chloe is trying hard not to.

//

Beca doesn't actually kill Benji on the first night.

       Although it's too soon to tell, because they are just getting ready for the wedding. Maybe Beca is just plotting the perfect murder so it looks like an accident. It probably would. She has Chloe on her side, and Chloe can convince everyone of anything with her smile. And if Beca thought about marriage with Chloe, Chloe is possibly capable of lying to prove Beca's innocence. That's an odd way of showing love and commitment, but hey, it's their thing and not Emily's. Even if they are her aca-moms.

       Benji is waiting for her outside of their room, looking incredibly dapper in his blue navy suit. Emily smiles at him and takes his hand, softly kissing him. She looks down at her dress, silver, cut just above the knee, and smiles harder. They totally match and look like a killer couple. Not in the same way as Emily was thinking about Chloe and Beca, but as in they look dapper and fancy and they are probably the best well dressed and -- whatever.

//

The ceremony is beautiful. Cynthia Rose totally cries when she sees her bride and her vows are emotional and cute and Emily has to stop herself from crying, clutching Benji's hand a little harder than she should.

       Cynthia Rose and her, now, wife waste no time in throwing the bouquets in the air. All the former Bellas line up, Emily squeezed in between Fat Amy and Stacie. She turns around and sees Beca standing on the side, next to Benji. Benji doesn't look like he's having trouble breathing, so she turns her attention back to the show.

       First, Cynthia Rose's wife, Charlotte, throws hers. The moment the thing is in the air, Emily feels Amy jerking forward for it, a battle cry coming out of her throat. What she doesn't expect though, is Stacie going for it as well. And everything happens in slow motion for Emily. She stands back, her sense of self preservation getting the best of her and watches Amy throwing herself for the bouquet, Stacie trying to tackle her to gain an advantage and Jessica reacting way too late and landing on Fat Amy's butt, face first.

       Stacie battles with Amy on the ground for a few moments until Amy literally snatches the bouquet out of Stacie's hand and Emily thinks that went considerably well despite everything. Amy could've head butted Stacie for the thing and Stacie could've sported a bloody nose the rest of the night. _Yes_ , Emily deadpans, that went really well.

       Jessica stands up, her pride hurt, Ashley by her side. Stacie huffs and rises from the ground gracefully, her hair ruined, but she doesn't mind. Amy, however, _howls_ her victory and runs off to find Bumper and celebrate, probably. Emily shudders at the thought.

       "Alright, aca-bitches, here comes the good one," Cynthia Rose announces before turning around and throwing the bouquet. Emily ventures a look at Beca and Benji standing back and sees Beca biting her thumb like when she's nervous and Benji looks worried, but both of them are watching attentively the group.

       When Emily sees the bouquet flying in the air, she thinks she can actually grab it, considering she's taller than everyone, except maybe Stacie, and she's also wearing heels. So there's that.

       However, this time, everything happens in a blur. The bouquet is flying a little to her left and she stumbles her way to try to catch it, but out of the corner of her eye she sees a blur of black and when her brain catches up with her, she identifies it as Aubrey running towards it and _literally_ hopping and climbing on Chloe's back to catch the thing and sending both of them barreling to the ground, the bouquet probably trapped beneath them.

       The dull thunk which accompanies their fall is enough to silence everything around them. Emily can't really make out their faces, since Aubrey's blonde hair is splashed against Chloe's ginger one. She steps closer to help them, but one hand shoots out, victoriously holding the bouquet. The rest of the Bellas cheer, whistle and laugh, and Emily is lost for a few moments, but when Aubrey rolls off of Chloe's back, she sees whose hand is clasping the bouquet and instantly turns at where she thinks Beca and Benji still are.

       Beca and Benji crossed half the distance to them, surely because they saw Aubrey brutally attack Chloe, but they've stopped dead in their tracks, Beca's arm thrown across Benji's middle and looking as if she's about to pass out. Benji puts a hand on her shoulder and Emily thinks he asks her if she's okay, but Beca is still staring at Chloe holding the bouquet with a winning smirk plastered across her face.

       Oh, man.

       Emily just giggles.

//

When the party starts, Emily knows it's going to be epic and something that they'll tell with a fond smile to their own aca-children in the future.

       After the initial shock is passed and every single former Bella said something witty to Beca about Chloe catching the bouquet, they move to the tables they'll be sitting at. Emily squeezes herself between Beca and Benji to avoid any kind of tension but Benji is talking about magic tricks and Beca seems to be really into it, so she thinks they are finally good, and her aca-mom is finally warming up to her boyfriend. Chloe sits next to Beca and not once does she take her hand off Beca's thigh. Not that Emily notices right away, but Beca keeps squirming in her seat and rubbing her arm against hers.

       Cynthia Rose's best friend gives a sort of drunk speech, but nice anyways, and they all clap. Fat Amy says something about giving a better one, but thankfully Stacie keeps her on her seat.

        And after that, the show truly starts.

        All the Bellas stand up and Benji plays the mashup Beca put together for this occasion and Beyoncé and the Spice Girls burst out of the speakers. They perform directly in front of Cynthia Rose and Charlotte and Cynthia Rose looks on the verge of tears, clutching her chest and her smile wide.

        They finish and Cynthia Rose stands up to hug them all and is all very emotional and Emily feels so happy to be surrounded by her sisters.

        After they vacate the dance floor, the newly weds have their first dance which happens to be Train's "Marry Me" and while Beca comments is cheesy and predictable, Emily finds it very sweet, her hand clutching Benji's and her eyes never leaving the dancing pair.

        And then, the song breaks, the dance floor is open and Fat Amy is having an intense dance-off with Cynthia Rose and Stacie stands up to get them shots, Beca following on her free will. They bring back a tray of what looks like straight vodka and Beca passes one to Emily and Benji. Chloe raises her eyebrows at her and after their silent stare match, Beca huffs.

        "It's only one drink, Chloe. She's not going to get drunk on that."

        Chloe looks at Emily and then to Benji. He nods effusively. "I won't let her drink more than that, Mrs. --" he stops when he notices his slip, but it's too late to correct it. Emily hides her smile behind her hand. "Beale," he finishes lamely, lowering his eyes.

        Emily can't hold it back anymore and just laughs right there. Beca looks amused and Chloe is sporting one of her not-so-common smug smirks and Emily really feels like they are her aca-moms and Benji is just nervous around them.

        The moment passes when Beca urges her to drink her shot. Emily downs it and grimaces while the liquor is still running down her throat. Beca laughs and downs hers with ease, as well as Chloe. Benji just shrugs his shoulders and throws back his, but coughs and his eyes water a bit. They stand up to the bar to get him water, while Chloe and Beca go to the dance floor.

        After Benji drinks half a glass of water in one gulp, they stay at the bar and look around.

        "Hey," she says, "what were you talking about with Beca while we were trying to catch the bouquet?"

        Benji dismisses it with his hand. "Nothing much. She asked me about my masters and somehow we got to the topic of magic and promised to teach her a trick one day and --" he stops, the blush starting at his neck.

        "And?" Emily prompts.

        "And she told me to take of you and treat you well, because otherwise she'll found out," he says, gulping.

        Emily takes his hand. "She's not going to do anything to you. She's just very protective."

        "Yeah. She really cares about you," Benji says with a smile. "She's an excellent aca-mom."

        Emily groans and slaps his arm.

//

She's drunk. She's only drank the shot Beca gave her and a glass of white wine but she's sure she's drunk. That's the only explanation there is for _this_. She's standing in front of a small crowd, and the first notes of "Flashlight" sound in the background and she's incredibly nervous all of a sudden. Like, she performed this to a bigger crowd in a world wide competition, why is she nervous now?

       "C'mon, Legacy. I don't have all night," Fat Amy yells from somewhere and she laughs and suddenly she doesn't feel the tightness in her stomach that is a tell tale sign of her nervousness and starts singing. So, thank you, Fat Amy for always being loud and impatient, because that was the little boost she needed.

       She sings the first couple of verses and after reaching the chorus, Cynthia Rose has dragged Charlotte into the dance floor and they are slow dancing. Her eyes meet Benji's and he is smiling so softly and so _lovingly_ that she sings the next notes a little breathless but completely at him. After Cynthia Rose and her wife, Bumper drags Amy and they are dancing too, and then Jessica and Ashley and so on, until the floor is once again packed. The last to join are Chloe and Beca, but as she watches them, she realizes they are dancing at the beat of a whole different drum and are completely lost in each others eyes and Emily finds it incredibly sweet. And in the back of her mind she's sort of happy for her aca-moms.

       When she finishes, she literally drops the microphone and runs straight into Benji's arms.

       "I love you," she says and he stares at her surprised.

       He starts to do that thing where he's not exactly saying words but Emily finds it cute and endearing and kisses him slowly.

       When they part, he smiles. "I love you, too," and it sounds natural and amazing and oh my aca-god, Emily is so in love with this boy.

//

The party reaches a small lull where the dance floor is half occupied and the people are scattered around the venue. Emily can see Aubrey doing shots with Stacie at the bar, Amy and Bumper making out in a corner and Lilly and Ashley having a beat box battle.

        She's sitting at a table, Benji's arm around her while he shows a trick to Beca.

        "Dude, that is amazing!" She says, delighted.

        Benji returns a soft "thank you" and continues with the next one, except he doesn't get to even start it, because Chloe is plopping herself down on Beca's lap and laughing about something.

        "Hey," she says in a seductive voice Emily really didn't need to hear. "Mrs. Beale," she winks at Beca.

        Beca raises her eyebrows. "You're drunk."

        Chloe giggles. "Yes. And you are my future wife. I caught the bouquet. That means we're getting married."

        "Okay," Beca grabs the drink Chloe is holding and stands up, throwing one of Chloe's arms around her neck and grabbing her waist. "You've had enough and you're going to bed."

        "You're coming with me, right?" Chloe asks, suddenly worried that Beca is just going to dump her in the bed and leave.

        "Yeah. We're sleeping in the same bed, remember?"

        Benji stands up. "Do you need help with --" and he waves his hand at the general direction Chloe is trying to stand.

        Beca grabs her a little tighter and smiles. "Nope, I got her," she does a little wave at them and goes to turn, but thinks twice about it. "You guys behave, okay?"

        Emily nods and Benji too. When Beca manages to drag Chloe to the entrance, Emily tugs at his hand.

        "Let's go to bed."

        Benji nods and helps her up. "Your aca-mom told us to behave."

        "I literally meant going to bed. To sleep. Because I'm too tired."

        "Oh. Yes, of course," and he carries her bridal style to their room.

//

Sadly, they have to leave the following night, because Emily still has to pack her things to go home and Benji needs to present his finals.

        Her mom shows up at the Bellas house just when she finished packing her clothes and greets her with a hug and helps her load the car with her suitcase and a box of the text books she's gonna need to work ahead during the summer for some seminars she intends on taking next semester.

        Days with her mom and dad are easy and calm, to say the least. She has the time to do some writing and she calls Beca the moment she is satisfied with the most recent one. Beca congratulates her and tells her she can totally come crash hers and Chloe's apartment so they can work on the music and then take it into the studio. Emily squeals into the phone and almost yells that yes, she'd love to crash with Beca and Chloe.

        She asks her mom for permission and she agrees easily, but tells her that she cannot stay with them during the weeks it'll take her and Beca to figure out the song. She can go every day but she cannot sleep there. Something about respecting a couple's privacy. And Emily gets it.

//

She spends a lot of time during the summer with Chloe and Beca. In their apartment, having dinner and watching Grey's Anatomy with them. In the studio with Beca, building their new song, with Beca's boss watching them closely. Shopping with Chloe and listening to her adventures as a high school teacher. Having double dates at a fast food restaurant with them, Benji a little more at ease around them. Writing in a corner of their apartment while Benji shows his best tricks to Chloe and Beca and Chloe laughs completely carefree. Having movie nights at Benji's place where Benji and Chloe throw popcorn at each other when they think Beca isn't looking.

        She loves every second of it. And they seem totally cool with having her and Benji around.

        One night, Beca even jokes about it.

        "Hey, Em, do you think your mom might let us keep you? For like, forever?"

        After that, she's more convinced that they really are her aca-moms and maybe all of Amy's teasing starts to make sense up until now.

//

She goes back to school for her junior year with a brand new selfie of the four of them as her phone wallpaper. And a new original song produced by the one and only Beca Mitchell in her iPod.

        Benji helps her with her baggage and to get settled at the Bellas house once more.

        She welcomes the rest of her girls who didn't already live at the house.

        She brings him coffee every morning when they bump each other outside the physics lab.

        Amy is still teaching her australian society class and Bumper is still part of the security staff.

        She has semi constant Skype calls with Chloe and Beca when they aren't busy.

        And just like that everything is back to normal.

//

Regionals this year prove to be less of a pain in the ass and they ace it through and through.

        When the Bellas finish their number, she scans the crowd and she sees Benji, Chloe and Beca standing and clapping, huge proud smiles on their faces and Emily feels happy.

        So, her aca-moms finally deemed her boyfriend worthy and her boyfriend is no longer afraid of them.

        Everything is great.

       

      

**Author's Note:**

> comments, suggestions, complaints, anything... you can find me @peggysjarvis in tumblr.


End file.
